


Five times Mary Bennet kissed Mr Collins.

by Hope_x



Series: Five times they kissed [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the happenings at Rosings Park post book. What Mary gets up to!<br/>This started as a Mary/Collins fic, but turned into a Mary/Anne de Bourgh fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Mary Bennet kissed Mr Collins.

The first time Mary Bennet had the dubious pleasure of kissing Mr Collins was on her wedding day. Before that fortuitous event Mr Collins had refused to even touch his betrothed, unless dancing with her which he did infrequently. Miss Mary Bennet was not particularly saddened by this lack of intimacy in her engagement. She had read widely about moral matters and considered a need to be intimate before a wedding an indication of a lack of moral standing; she prized moral standing very highly in a husband, not that she had much scope to wish for any particular qualities at all.

Therefore, the first time Mary Bennet kissed Mr Collins was on her wedding day. It had been a simple ceremony, the groom not able to afford much more. The day had gone very well, and the pair retired to their separate rooms to dress for bed. Mary had refused her three sisters when they offered advice about the marriage bed, she had read enough about it that the act did not phase her. So she was completely composed when Mr Collins knocked and entered through the adjoining door. He sat on the bed next to her and after a long speech focused on the merits of marriage in the eyes of God, and the importance of, ah, intimacy in marriage. He pressed his cold, hard lips against hers. Mary thought briefly of the romance novels that Lydia and Kitty had read aloud to them on quiet afternoons and how this kiss was nothing like those described in such books. But quickly she put such thoughts away, those books were not reality, this was, and she must do her duty.  
* * * * *  
Mr Collins, it soon became clear, was not particularly interested in kissing his wife outside of the ‘marital bedroom’ as he called it, and even in the ‘marital bedroom’ he did not seem to be overtly positive about the idea. Mary did not view this as a problem, she took no particular pleasure in the act of kissing either. She did not even think of kissing all that often, until one day during their semi-regular visits to Rosings Park.

During this visit, the couple sat down to tea and cakes with the Lady of the house, her daughter Miss Anne de Bourgh, and Miss de Bourgh’s companion. Mary sat on the sofa across from Anne, and she watched Anne absent-mindedly while Lady Catherine and Mr Collins discussed the very important matter of the poor in the parsonage, how there were quite too many of them, and what Lady Catherine was to do with them all. Mary watched as Anne selected one of the sweet delicacies from the tray in front of her and brought it up to her mouth, before popping it in delicately, and licking off the little bits of icing from her soft, plump, rose coloured lips. Mary stared transfixed at this simple action, completely in awe of the gorgeous softness of the other young lady's lips.

A vision came unbidden to Mary, of crossing the room holding Anne's face tenderly in her hands and then pressing her own lips against the plump cushiony softness of Anne de Bourgh's. Scandalised she quickly shook the vision from her mind and interjected some comment or other on the plight of the poor, simply to take her mind from the sudden interest she had shown in Miss de Bourgh's mouth. The same vision came to Mary that night as her husband kissed her in her bed chamber, and she found that with the vision in her mind the kissing became much more enjoyable.  
* * * * *  
Miss Anne de Bourgh was a quiet, shy, and serious girl, who read often as she was not very accomplished in any other manner, her mother said her illness had made her so. She was eighteen to Mary’s nineteen, so due to their similar ages, the easy distance of the Parsonage to the Park, and their rather matching dispositions, the two formed a blossoming friendship in the months since Mary had arrived as the new Mrs Collins. Now Miss de Bourgh found herself allowed to go to the Parsonage several times a week to discuss matters of interest with her friend.

She settled on the small chair, offered by Mary and took a little of the cake in front of her. Her companion, Mrs Green, sat quietly engaged in her sowing, allowing the younger women to talk. Anne began several topics with Mary, and though the other lady was attending to her speech most thoroughly and often had a great many interesting ideas on each topic, today she seemed to trail off each one.  
"Are you quite well, Mary?" asked Anne, looking with some concern at her friend.  
Mary shock her head as if to clear it "I am quite fit, Miss de Bourgh, I can assure you."  
Anne looked at her companion in surprise, "Oh please call me Anne, as I have asked you to do before, for I feel we have enough of friendship behind us now for it not to be too intimate."  
Mary’s mouth seemed to hang open a little at the word intimate, but she soon recovered, "Yes, I am sorry Anne, I will do so in future."  
They continued some time with better success at different topics of conversation, and were still visiting when Mr Collins came home from administering to the poor. After a long superfluous speech from Mr Collins on how wonderfully healthy Miss de Bourgh was looking, Anne managed to escape back to Rosings Park. That evening when Mr Collins parted from her for the evening with just a quick kiss on her cheek and nothing more, Mrs Collins found she did not mind at all.  
* * * * *  
Over the next few months the two women began to spend an increasing amount of time together, sometimes such visits occurred at Rosings, always with the company of Lady Catherine and Mr Collins. Though it was never discussed between them, the two preferred their tete-a-tetes to occur within the Hunsford parsonage where their only company was Mrs Green who often sat quietly reading, or sowing, paying little attention to the young women’s confidences.

In fact, Anne visited one day without Mrs Green entirely, the latter had taken a holiday to visit her sister and Lady de Bourgh had allowed Anne to visit with Mrs Collins as an acceptable substitute companion for the day, as long as Mr and Mrs Collins conveyed her home in the evening. Mr Collins was visiting in the village, as he so often was during the day, and was not expected until later.

To fill their time, the young ladies decided to practice a piece on the piano they had both been learning. Mary performed for Anne, and then Anne, the shyer of the two performed for Mary. But on the faster section of the piece Anne faltered. She was unable to keep the tempo as the elder girl had. Mary moved behind Anne placing her hands above the younger lady’s to show her where to place her fingers in order for them to move from one position to the other more efficiently.

Mary felt her breath catch in her throat as Anne looked towards her, smiling to thank her for the help. Mary’s arms where still around the younger woman and she could feel Anne’s cool slender fingers under her own. Mary’s eyes were drawn to Anne’s luscious pink lips and without thinking she pressed her own against them. Anne drew in a great breath and turned a little pink. Mary could feel her own eyes were wide as saucers, she could not believe she had made such a transgression.

"Anne, I.." Mary began, with little idea of what she would say for herself. But suddenly music swelled beneath her, Anne's fingers were dancing across the keys, her eyes trained studiously on the music. Mary decided to follow her lead, and moved around to turn the pages of the music for her.  
The incident was not alluded to between them, but their conversation for the rest of the day was a little more stilted than usual, and for once neither woman begrudged the coming of Mr Collins through the front door.

That night her kisses with Mr Collins in their marital bed were over shadowed by the guilt of her earlier transgression, and filled with the shocked look on Anne’s face in the moments after their kiss.

* * * * *

About a week hence, Mary broke her fast in the morning then kissed her husband on the cheek to wish him luck before he went off to church. He gave her a small frown that was to remind her not to kiss him outside the marriage bed, but Mary barely noticed. Her husband left for the church, he always left before her in order to plan his sermons effectively.

Mary sat down at the piano to practice but was hit with the remembrance of that day, that kiss. They still had not talked of it since merely pretended it did not happen and their confidences had continued without too much awkwardness since. But since Mrs Green had returned from her holiday Mary had seen Anne much less, and she dearly missed her company.

Suddenly, as if summoned by Mary’s thoughts the door opened and there stood Miss Anne de Bourgh. Anne swept into the room alone, strode up to Mary and pressed a kiss against her lips with such intensity that the breath was knocked from Mary’s lungs and she fell back onto a sofa, pulling Anne with her. The girls arms encircled each other, and their lips met and parted with an intensity that made both of them moan happily.

Once they finally broke from the embrace Anne breathed to Mary, "I have been thinking of your lips for so long!"  
Mary smiled, she had so many questions to ask her friend, about the change in her countenance, her sudden appearance there alone, and what had brought her here that day. But, thought Mary as she captured Anne’s lips with her own once again, such questions could wait.


End file.
